


Gestualistas

by Choientist



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: A vida de Hyuuga Neji é silenciosa desde o nascimento, mas o real problema da sua surdez profunda está em como os outros o tratam com preconceito e desprezo. Para ser aceito pela sociedade, ele precisa aprender a falar em voz alta sem cometer erros e parar de utilizar gestos, o que acaba se tornando uma tarefa cada vez mais exaustiva.Mitsashi Tenten, por outro lado, acredita que as mãos são portadoras das mais doces palavras e fará de tudo para convencer Neji do mesmo.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	1. Desde a infância

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem? 
> 
> Tive essa ideia depois de ter a disciplina de Libras na faculdade, mas só consegui desenvolver ela meses depois; foi um processo bem lento, mas que me deixou super feliz com o resultado.  
> Era muito comum, em eras sombrias da humanidade, os deficientes auditivos serem forçadas a falar mesmo sem nunca terem ouvido as palavras. Principalmente na Alemanha, os castigos eram pesados para quem usasse sinais como forma de comunicação; as mãos eram amarradas, batiam, quebravam os dedos etc. Eles precisavam utilizar a voz e era um processo doloroso.  
> No Japão eu não consegui achar muito material sobre a forma que a Língua de Sinais se desenrolou lá, no entanto tudo leva a crer que haviam as pessoas que apoiavam os Gestualistas e aqueles que apoiavam os Oralistas. Eu sei que até 1970 eles eram considerados deficiente mentais e quase não tinham direitos de cidadãos, e só em 2011 que o Nihon Shuwa foi reconhecido oficialmente.  
> Pessoas escrotas sempre existiram, então em tempos remotos devia ser como no resto do mundo: forçavam a ser algo (a falar) apenas por preconceito, assim invalidando todo a cultura e singularidade dos indivíduos, e os fazendo sofrer.  
> Caso se interessem pelo assunto indico que busquem saber mais sobre o Abade l'Épée. Ele foi um dos principais nomes do movimento de Gestualistas e estimulava demais a Língua de Sinais.  
> Curiosidade: existem também os bilíngues — aqueles que aprendem primeiro a língua de sinais e depois a língua do grupo ouvinte na forma falada/escrita. Eles pertencem culturalmente ao mundo ouvinte e ao mundo surdo. 
> 
> Após tudo o que estudei, acabei entendendo como o movimento Oralista foi cruel com as pessoas e tentei passar esse sentimento na escrita. Não consigo ver qual benefício esse tipo de comunicação trouxe naquela época, apesar de entender alguns motivos pelos quais ela existiu. O correto é deixar que as pessoas escolham a melhor forma de se comunicarem, não impor a fala oral como a única correta. 
> 
> E agradeço IMENSAMENTE a betagem que a Leporiphobia fez pra mim. Fiquei muito feliz com toda a ajuda e a perfeição de docs que ela fez, babei a 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Assim que o pequeno bebê foi entregue nos braços da mãe ofegante e cansada, o pai — até então orgulhoso — começou a acariciar os cabelos finos na cabeça do filho. Os toques eram gentis e amorosos, tentando a todo custo acalmar o choro estrangulado que irrompia da garganta dele.

Aproximou-se do bebê e começou a murmurar uma canção de ninar bem baixinho; assim ficou por mais alguns minutos, até deixar-se levar pela aflição de ver o filho chorar sem parar. A mãe aumentou o ritmo do seu balançar, movimentando os braços com um pouco mais de força para tentar acalmá-lo. Ela sussurrava palavras de carinho no ouvido do pequeno, mas nada surtia efeito. Nem mesmo os olhos esmeraldinos haviam se aberto para explorar o mundo ao redor. O bebê só esperneava e guinchava sem parar.

O homem juntou as sobrancelhas em estranheza, buscando alguma resposta na feição da parteira. A idosa, já bem experiente no que fazia e dona de todo o conhecimento que a época lhe permitia, deu pequenos tapinhas no ombro do pai e assegurou: 

— Ele tem água no ouvido ainda, isso incomoda. Daqui alguns dias ficará normal. 

Porém “normal” é uma palavra com um significado muito amplo e para os pais de Neji os dias eram cada vez mais barulhentos, então a normalidade daquela casa eram os choros prolongados de um recém-nascido inquieto. Por um mês o primogênito acabou com o sono do casal, oferencendo-lhes curtíssimos momentos de descanso e silêncio. 

Foi só quando os grandes olhos perolados se abriram para a luz que os gritos esganiçados diminuíram. As orbes curiosas rodavam cada canto da casa por conta própria, ainda desacostumadas com o tanto de informação que estavam recebendo. Hyuuga Neji quase não olhava para os pais quando o chamavam ou faziam alguma gracinha, estava sempre muito entretido com as próprias mãos e pés.

Conforme crescia, era cada vez mais difícil discipliná-lo; quando subia na mesa de jantar ou chegava perto demais do fogo os gritos de aviso não eram suficientes. Era sempre preciso puxá-lo para longe e chacoalhá-lo. 

As tias questionavam entre si quando aquele menino começaria a falar, já que só sons estranhos ou o silêncio saíam da boca pequena. A mãe suspirava pelos cantos, sempre apreensiva com a próxima arte que o filho ia aprontar. O pai reclamava de como ele era teimoso, nunca o ouvia. 

Mas, ainda sim, Neji era uma criança excepcional. Sabia fazer contas complicadas com invejável facilidade e parecia enxergar muito além do que os outros. Ajudava nas tarefas domésticas e no comércio agrícola da família, prometia ser um ótimo sucessor nos negócios. Recebia carinho e amor por onde passava, ninguém resistia aos cabelos compridos e as bochechas vermelhinhas. Um menino com um futuro promissor pela frente, apenas um pouco indisciplinado. 

E foi só com quatro anos que a sua mãe trouxe a notícia dolorosa de que ele era... diferente. Era angustiante para ela repetir as palavras do médico. O seu querido filho não era defeituoso como o estudado havia falado, ele era muito mais.

Diagnosticado com surdez profunda, o menino nunca havia ouvido um único som desde o seu nascimento. O seu mundo era um completo silêncio e ele acreditava que aquilo era o normal, que todos viviam como ele. 

Quando os seus pais sentaram na mesa da cozinha para discutir o que fariam, começaram a perceber os trejeitos diferentes do filho que nunca haviam exposto em voz alta: Neji olhava fixamente para a boca das pessoas quando falavam com ele e fazia mímica quando queria algo. O seu vocabulário era silencioso, no entanto, os seus dedos eram ágeis. 

— Orochimaru dará um jeito — garantiu o pai, segurando as mãos da mulher sobre a mesa. Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, ela assentiu, parecia ser a melhor saída. Eles acreditavam no próprio filho e fariam de tudo para que tivesse uma boa vida. 

No dia seguinte, o professor Orochimaru chegou na casa dos Hyuuga com dois ajudantes. Vestidos com a mais pura seda e tecidos brilhantes, suas túnicas pareciam flutuar a cada passo que davam. Sem entender nada, o pequeno Neji balançava as pernas curtinhas sentado na varanda, esperando os pais terminarem a conversa com o homem. Com um afago carinhoso na cabeça, o seu pai indicou para que entrasse na sala. 

— Este é o seu novo professor, meu filho. — A mãe falava com calma e bem devagar, segurando-o pelos ombros. Após um aceno incerto, o menino olhou para Orochimaru e os outros dois. 

Ostentando um olhar gelado, o mentor mais velho não sustentou sua atenção na criança por muito mais tempo, logo virando-se para os progenitores: 

— Na próxima semana, o primogênito Hyuuga terá contato com o nosso eficaz método e em pouco tempo falará como uma pessoa normal. 

“Normal”. Aquela palavra doeu de um jeito diferente no coração dos pais; o seu filho era normal.

— Peço para que incentivem-no a continuar falando, peçam por respostas verbais mesmo que sejam desconexas. Não queremos apoiar esse vício primitivo de utilizar gestos.

A partir daquele dia, o menino começou a ter aulas particulares na escola de Orochimaru. Eram poucos alunos e as salas estavam sempre frias, faltavam sorrisos e sobrava ignorância. Alguns dias eram mais sombrios do que os outros. Neji era apenas uma criança e a forma como estava sendo ensinado a se comunicar não parecia certa; como aprender podia doer tanto?

Qualquer mímica ou gesto que algum dos alunos tentasse fazer gerava uma punição. Forçar a voz doía, ainda mais porque nunca haviam a utilizado com tanta frequência antes. Todo final de semana precisava ler em voz alta um texto para que Orochimaru avaliasse o seu progresso; sempre tomando notas e observando cada movimento dos estudantes, o homem dispensava-os com um abanar de cabeça displicente. Só no começo da outra semana que as crianças descobriam se estavam indo bem ou mal, se precisariam de reforço ou subiriam um nível. 

Quando Neji chegava em casa depois da aula, exausto fisicamente e psicologicamente, sua mãe o abraçava com força e entregava seu jantar quentinho. O pai vinha logo atrás dando tapinhas em suas costas e sorrindo com gentileza, mas tinha rugas proeminentes de preocupação na testa. 

O menino começou a entender aos poucos o que estava fazendo naquela escola especial, por que era diferente dos outros e como seus pais se preocupavam. Também estava aprendendo a ler e a escrever, o que encarava como algo positivo. 

— O-Obrigado. — Foi a primeira palavra completa que os progenitores puderam entender depois de todos aqueles anos. Entre uma colherada e outra, o menino quis mostrar que estava grato. Por tudo. Na mesma noite, a família fez uma oração em conjunto como há muito tempo não faziam. 

O resto da infância de Neji não havia sido muito espetacular, porém não podia negar que havia sido boa. Tinha poucos amigos naquela parte da cidade onde morava e, por ser “diferente”, as crianças não entendiam muito bem as suas dificuldades. Ele precisava olhar para a boca delas para entender o que diziam e responder de acordo, então como poderia brincar sossegado se, na maioria das vezes, os outros estavam correndo rápido demais para que ele pudesse olhar para os seus lábios? Era muito trabalhoso e estressante.

A maioria também não tinha paciência de tentar entender a sua voz; um tanto fanha e insegura, algumas vezes era alvo de piadas maldosas. 

Mas o que compensava a ignorância daquelas pessoas eram os seus amigos bem próximos. Estes que faziam questão de o incluir em todas as brincadeiras e davam-lhe o tempo que fosse preciso para se expressar. Os quatro utilizavam mímicas próprias, que eles mesmos haviam criado, quando bem desejavam. Neji e os outros tomavam todo o cuidado do mundo para que ninguém os visse fazendo isso, porque tinham plena consciência de que o menino podia ser punido por Orochimaru. Mesmo com seus onze anos de idade, sabiam que o amigo se sentia melhor quando não utilizava a voz.

E dentre todos os cúmplices que tinha, Mitsashi Tenten conseguia se sobressair um pouco mais do que os outros. Sempre atenta e paciente com o amigo, conseguia o entender até mesmo através dos suspiros. Neji nutria verdadeira adoração pela menina de olhos amendoados e coques na cabeça. O sentimento era recíproco; todos os dias precisavam se ver, mesmo que por poucos minutos.

Kiba e Temari também eram muito importantes na sua vida, no entanto, era um sentimento diferente quando estava com Tenten. A sua inocência e pouco conhecimento de mundo ainda não o permitiam colocar um nome certo no que sentia dentro do coração, mas era real.

“Pato. Bobo. Caiu”, o menino tentava imitar o bicho destrambelhado na água cristalina. As mãozinhas movimentavam-se agitadas, tentando fazer a amiga sorrir à todo custo com seus gestos rústicos. Conforme os patos mergulhavam e voltavam, eles faziam algum comentário diferente sobre a cena que rendia boas gargalhadas por longos minutos. “Joga. Bóia. Pato”. 

Ela enfim riu e — mesmo sem nunca ter ouvido um único som em sua vida — Neji sabia que aquela risada devia ser a mais agradável do mundo todo.

Tenten imitou as asas debatendo e depois a água inquieta que quase molhava os seus pés descalços. Mas em questão de segundos o rosto dela foi perdendo a felicidade, caindo em uma expressão apavorada. 

Animado com os patos, o menino continuou gesticulando; sempre achou hipnótico a forma com que os animais ficavam com as patinhas balançando para fora do lago. 

Ela tentou disfarçar, empurrou-o de leve com o ombro, querendo fazê-lo parar de movimentar as mãos. Era tarde demais, nem sempre eles conseguiam fugir da fúria do professor. 

O tapa veio com força no topo da cabeça. Orochimaru estava atrás dos dois com os olhos estreitos e acusadores. 

— O que acha que está fazendo?

Neji se encolheu com visível arrependimento enquanto olhava para a face pálida do mais velho. Engoliu em seco algumas vezes, tentando encontrar a própria voz. 

— Con... Con-Conversando. — Expulsou a palavra para fora com dificuldade. 

— Com as mãos? — Um vislumbre de maldade dançou pelos lábios finos do homem em forma de um sorriso mínimo. — Ninguém conversa com as mãos, para tal você utiliza a boca. 

— Ele não precisa falar com a voz se não quiser. Ninguém é obrigado a nada! — Criando uma postura petulante e tomada por uma coragem inédita, Tenten até levantou-se do banquinho para enfrentar o outro. 

O riso maldoso se tornou incrédulo. Os olhos esverdeados do homem estreitaram-se com irritação. 

— Quem a senhorita acha que é para me questionar, senhorita Mitsashi? Falarei com os seus pais hoje mesmo sobre esse comportamento inconsequente. — Após a ameaça, começou a puxar Neji pela manga do kimono azul. — Despeça-se agora, levarei-o até a sua casa. 

— Tchau. — Ele murmurou com visível chateação no rosto por estar largando a amada amiga, o lago preferido e os adorados patos para trás. Antes de virar-se para o homem, acenou disfarçadamente para Tenten e sorriu. 

“Até amanhã”, ela fez o movimento que o grupo de amigos sempre fazia; desde que Neji não o fizesse, o professor mal-encarado não podia o punir. Os finos dedos indicadores um na frente do outro rolavam para frente, indicando o dia seguinte. 

O menino alargou o sorriso de um modo um pouco mais alegre, deixando-se ser arrastado para longe. Contagiada pelo amigo, a Mitsashi partiu para sua casa com um gigante sorriso de satisfação.


	2. Até a adolescência

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, tudo bem? 
> 
> Acho que já me acostumei a fazer textão nas notas iniciais dessa fanfic, então me aguentem KJKJKKKK   
> MUITO OBRIGADA pelos favoritos e comentários. Eu ‘tô MUITO feliz com esse retorno. Fiz a fanfic com muito carinho e é gratificante receber suas opiniões de volta 🤍🥺 
> 
> Quando eu utilizo as repetições de palavras ou de sílabas não quero dizer que o Neji é gago, mas sim demonstrar a sua dificuldade com a fala vocal. Algumas palavras saem embaralhadas, incompreensivas ou baixas demais. Acredito que essa é a melhor forma de mostrar isso, então NÃO quero dizer que ele é gago.   
> Outra curiosidade: a sintaxe das frases em Libras (eu não tenho como afirmar isso sobre o Nihon Shuwa porque não conheço direito a estrutura da língua japonesa K) é formada por OBJETO-SUJEITO-VERBO, TEMPO-LOCAL-OBJETO e SUJEITO-VERBO.   
> E jamais caiam no erro de achar que não é uma língua rica, assim como qualquer outra língua ela tem seus dialetos e variações regionais 🤍 
> 
> Novamente, capítulo divinamente betado por Leporiphobia. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Três jovens enfileirados com as mãos juntas, a postura ereta e a testa molhada de suor. Nervosos, obviamente. A cada nova avaliação de Orochimaru, a pressão aumentava junto com as cobranças e punições mais severas. Podiam cometer erros mínimos de matemática, leitura e escrita, mas quando falavam em voz alta, precisava ser perfeito. 

Neji passou a noite em claro, revirando de um lado para o outro, já antecipando o que aconteceria na escola. Ele tinha plena consciência de que não estava evoluindo como o esperado e que os reforços das próximas aulas seriam bem mais cruéis, por isso não quis tomar seu desjejum antes de sair, temendo que vomitaria tudo assim que a avaliação tivesse início. As últimas semanas estavam cada vez mais carregadas de aulas extras, uma mais pesada do que a outra, para que aperfeiçoasse sua comunicação oral. 

Após um dos ajudantes cutucar sua costela, segurou a folha na altura dos olhos e forçou a voz para fora. Sentia a garganta seca e os olhos esbugalhados, o que só aumentava o seu pânico naquele momento. Puxava o ar para dentro com rapidez, sabendo que poderia se atrapalhar mais ainda se não terminasse o texto rapidamente. Não contou o tempo, entretanto, tinha noção de que havia ido mais depressa do que o recomendado. Sabia reconhecer, também, que algumas palavras haviam enroscado em sua língua e sua performance não fora das mais honrosas. 

Sempre impassível, Orochimaru não deu-lhes explicação nenhuma e dispensou-os para seus lares.

O jovem caminhou cansado até o seu adorado lago, onde os patos pareciam o esperar. Não estava com vontade de ir para casa, queria evitar deixar os pais mais preocupados. Eles percebiam o pouco avanço do filho e por vezes sugeriram que ele fosse com o médico para fora da cidade. Com certeza haveriam métodos mais eficazes para lá, talvez até uma cura para a sua surdez. 

Neji entendia que a família só queria o seu bem e sabiam que — sem a oralidade que os outros estavam acostumados — as suas chances de ter uma vida saudável diminuíam muito. Algumas pessoas olhavam-no torto, fugiam de qualquer contato direto ou falavam embolado com os lábios duros para que pudessem tirar sarro depois. A cidade ainda era pequena demais para entender e respeitar o seu jeito, mas chegaria lá. Sonhava com o dia em que o tratariam com... normalidade.

E, por tal, jamais sairia dali. Tinha esperança em dias melhores. 

Embolado nos próprios pensamentos, só percebeu que tinha companhia quando a figura esguia de Tenten apareceu ajoelhada na sua frente; a felicidade tomou conta do seu ser abatido no mesmo instante. Diferente do coração apertado e ansioso de antes, agora aquele órgão pulsando parecia empurrar animação pelo seu corpo todo. 

— Eu tenho uma surpresa para você, Hyuuga. — Ele a encarou com olhos perolados curiosos, esperando que continuasse. A Mitsashi mostrou o que escondia atrás das costas com um sorriso tão brilhante que até o astro do pôr-do-sol ficaria enciumado. — Consegui esse livro sobre gestos com a minha tia. Ela conheceu um homem que fala só com as mãos e logo lembrou de nós, de você...

Neji não foi capaz de expressar qualquer reação; negativa ou positiva, ele não sabia decidir o que sentir. Intercalava os olhares entre a amiga e o objeto, e era só essa parte em seu corpo todo que estava mexendo. 

— Ele foi muito gentil e deu esse livro para ela, para que pudéssemos treinar. Você não precisa mais se forçar, podemos aprender juntos.

A sugestão inocente — mas extremamente esperançosa — acendeu várias luzes dentro do jovem. Pigarreou pela primeira vez, pronunciando com incerteza: 

— Não co-comece, Tenten. 

— Você não pode fazer o que Orochimaru quer para sempre. Você já sabe o que é melhor para você. — A moça falava pausadamente para que ele pudesse entender, entretanto, ainda sim sua boca se retorcia nervosa. Neji não podia mudar e sofrer por isso, ele não era defeituoso para ser consertado; não era justo que precisasse se espremer para caber nos moldes dos outros. — Você não é mais criança.

— E-Eu sei.

— Por favor, vamos tentar, pode ser algo só nosso. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

Ele sabia que era um batalha perdida quando ela o encarava com a expressão mais doce e amável que já havia visto. Ao invés de responder como o seu professor gostaria que fizesse, optou por segurar o presente nas mãos. Neji buscou pelas páginas do livro, que muito parecia um dicionário ou uma enciclopédia, e gesticulou de uma forma um pouco insegura de acordo com o que lia: “Tudo por você”. 

Tenten beijou-lhe a bochecha como resposta, acomodando-se ao seu lado no banquinho e folheando as páginas com mais atenção. 

Passaram os dias seguintes juntos, treinando e adaptando o que liam. Parecia uma comunicação ainda muito mecânica, mas eles criaram os seus próprias gestos, assim como mantiveram alguns que utilizavam quando crianças e outros do livro. Kiba e Temari também participaram em diversos momentos. 

Foi só quando voltou à escola que Neji percebeu que não havia utilizado a voz em momento algum, até mesmo com os pais. Ninguém reclamou do silêncio, respeitaram sua escolha — mesmo que de forma inconsciente. 

E, obviamente, o professor parecia bem inteirado no assunto e jamais deixaria que sua felicidade perdurasse por muito mais tempo. 

— Antes de começar o seu reforço, eu gostaria de ser bem franco: gestos são inúteis, não somos animais. Os macacos se comunicavam por mímica, nós não precisamos disso.

Antes que o jovem pudesse indagar, justificar ou negar as palavras afiadas que lhe eram dirigidas sem pausas, Orochimaru continuou: 

— As notícias correm rápido. Você vai se afastar dos seus amigos, está me entendendo? Como você acha que as pessoas verão o desempenho do meu trabalho se você insiste em se apoiar nessa inutilidade, senhor Hyuuga? — Segurou as bochechas do rapaz entre as mãos frias, apertando-as até que doessem e seus lábios formassem um biquinho. — Bocas servem para falar. Você já tem dezesseis anos, está na hora de agir como um homem normal. 

Sempre utilizando aquela palavra como forma de medir as pessoas, rebaixando os próprios alunos com desprezo. Pela primeira vez, Neji sentiu o sangue ferver e se questionou por que continuava com àquilo tudo, entretanto, não retrucou, nem mesmo mudou a expressão calma. O professor não podia controlar cada passo que dava fora dos muros da escola, estava além das suas obrigações e competências, então mais um final de semana chegou com aulas arrastadas e insuportáveis. A avaliação oral foi mediana e garantiu a Neji uma folga dos exercícios de leitura intermináveis, assim pôde aproveitar o seu merecido descanso. 

“Oi”, Tenten gesticulou — conforme o livro havia ensinado — assim que parou em sua frente; estava mais energética do que o normal. O lago cristalino atrás dela deixava-a com uma aparência ainda mais angelical e o jovem poderia observá-la para sempre. “Posso?”, ela perguntou sem especificar suas intenções, tirando-o do transe contemplativo. Com um aceno de cabeça, Neji observou as bochechas da amiga ficarem mais rosadas. 

Ela abaixou-se até que pudesse beijar seus lábios de forma breve. O primeiro contato mais íntimo que haviam trocado e era a mesma sensação de quando viam as carroças com seus grãos colhidos chegando na cidade. Talvez até melhor.

Os dias seguintes que passaram o tempo todo juntos pareciam tão perfeitos que podiam se confundir com um sonho; beijaram-se mais algumas vezes e não comentaram com ninguém sobre o ocorrido, no entanto, já agiam como namorados. 

Mas no início da semana seguinte, antes de mais uma aula começar e Neji precisar se encaminhar para a sala de vocais, Orochimaru o segurou pelos ombros e proferiu com extrema maldade na feição: 

— Vejo que fez a sua escolha, por isso aprenderá a lidar com as consequências.

O rapaz lembrou dos diversos castigos e ameaças que recebeu durante todos aqueles anos na escola, não conseguia imaginar o que mais de pior poderiam fazer com ele.

— Tudo já está resolvido. Principalmente com aquela senhorita que sempre foi uma péssima influência para o seu aprendizado. 

E foi aí que ele começou a refletir melhor sobre o que o professor estava falando. A realidade caiu feito um saco de arroz em cima dos seus ombros. O Hyuuga precisava ver a Mitsashi, alguém já havia ido atrás dela e feito sabe-se lá o quê. 

Assustado e preocupado, o rapaz saiu correndo da sala. Tropeçando na própria vestimenta comprimida ele foi de encontro ao chão de terra na frente da escola. Os seus joelhos arderam com o impacto, e com uma batida leve limpou a poeira aparente. Não tinha tempo para se importar demais com aquilo, seu kimono era o de menos.

Pulou a cerca de onde Tenten morava com um pouco de dificuldade, ainda enroscado com o que vestia. Sabia que naquele horário a amiga estaria estudando sozinha em seu quarto. Entrou no cômodo em um rompante, encontrando-a ajoelhada no chão e com os cabelos despenteados para fora da trança. 

— NEJI! — Ela gritou ainda assustada. Abraçou-o por um breve segundo, depois segurou suas mãos com força. — Eles destruíram o nosso livro. 

Olharam juntos para as páginas rasgadas e amassadas por todo o quarto. Era doloroso de ver. 

— Vo-Você está bem? — A voz dele saiu ainda mais fraca e baixa do que o habitual, quase incompreensível. Até as suas cordas vocais pareciam ter desistido. 

— Sim — garantiu chateada. Mexeu em um fio comprido que atrapalhava a visão de Neji, colocando-o atrás da orelha com delicadeza. Céus, ela amava-o tanto que doía! — Vou tentar recuperar o que conseguir, depois acharei um lugar seguro para esconder o livro. 

— Não. Is-Isso não vai ma-mais acontecer.

— Eu vou falar com o meu pai. Não, melhor: com o seu pai. O Orochimaru vai pagar pelo que fez. Não é certo com você!

A jovem começou a sentir todo o ódio voltar para o seu corpo e tentou se desvencilhar de Neji para que pudesse extravasar andando de um lado para o outro. Não podia mais aceitar que fizessem tantas atrocidades com o seu amado só por ele ser quem era, não era certo. 

Antes que ela começasse a sua caminhada nervosa, o rapaz puxou-a para si de novo. Ajoelhados no chão e com os olhos unidos, o tempo pareceu parar por alguns minutos. 

“Tudo por você”, ele gesticulou. “Confia em mim”. 

Ela concordou sem hesitar, presa nas orbes iluminadas do outro que se aproximavam cada vez mais. Neji beijou-a com carinho e tomou a liberdade de segurá-la pela cintura. Afundou o contato, pensando apenas em como queria amá-la por inteiro, sem reservas. Ali, naquele momento tão íntimo e delicado, só Tenten importava para ele. 

Depois ele se afastaria pelo bem dos amigos e da amada. E, quando, enfim, pudesse tomar as decisões por si próprio, ficaria mais sossegado para estar com eles de novo.


	3. Para a vida toda

O primogênito da família Hyuuga completaria vinte anos no dia seguinte. Apoiado na janela do quarto, com os ventos balançando os seus longos fios escuros, ele sentia que a sua liberdade estava se aproximando junto com o tempo da colheita do arroz. Quando observava o céu tão azul acima da sua cabeça, não podia deixar que outro sentimento além da felicidade transbordasse do seu coração. 

Tomou o desjejum com os pais com toda a calma que o momento permitia, observando atento a conversa que os mais velhos tinham. Seu pai, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso orgulhoso preso nos lábios, divagava sobre a expansão das terras de plantio e a mãe já se derretia ao pensar que o filho tomaria conta de boa parte da renda em pouco tempo. Sabiam o quão competente ele era. 

O futuro parecia mais promissor do que nunca, porém ainda havia algo impedindo o jovem de ser quem verdadeiramente era. Como raízes ressecadas e com pouca força, os braços de Orochimaru tentavam prendê-lo no mesmo lugar para sempre. Os seus estudos cruéis jamais teriam fim se continuasse escravo da própria covardia. Sabia do que era capaz e que não precisava gritar com a voz para ser ouvido. 

Neji despediu-se dos dois com um beijo no topo de suas cabeças e caminhou até os muros intimidantes da escola. Encostou as costas no material morno e deixou o sol agradável esquentar cada pedaço da sua pele, como se estivesse recarregando as suas energias de novo. Quando abriu os olhos para admirar em volta, alguns colegas acenaram de longe entrando apressados para a aula; atrasos não eram tolerados.

Mas, afinal, o que era permitido ali mesmo? 

Neji sentia que precisava pedir desculpas até por existir, que a sua deficiência auditiva era motivo suficiente para ser punido e que suas mãos eram portadores de pecados horríveis. Ele suportou tudo aquilo por tempo suficiente e estava na hora de dar um basta. Todos, inclusive sua família, já sabiam de sua decisão e respeitavam-no.

Arrumou o quimono azul no corpo e prendeu os fios macios em um coque, em seguida atravessou os portões. Quando o fez, conseguiu sorrir pela primeira vez no dia. 

Os seus passos eram mais apressados do que o costume, desviando de alunos e ajudantes pelos longos corredores. Juntou ar nos pulmões antes de entrar na sala de Orochimaru de supetão, sem bater ou avisar antes. 

— Bom dia, senhor Hyuuga — cumprimentou o outro sem olhá-lo diretamente, compenetrado nos relatórios em cima da mesa. — À que devo a honra de sua presença? 

— Eu não venho mais — comunicou com a voz firme, mais confiante do que nunca. A feição descrente do professor quase o fez rir. 

— Como é?

— Eu sou normal e não preciso do seu aval para ser alguém na vida. Eu já sou alguém! E tenho orgulho de ser quem sou. 

Antes de sair, quase tremendo de tanto otimismo e alívio, sinalizou por fim para desmontar o homem de vez: “Tchau”.

Com o sorriso cada vez mais largo, correu para fora do ambiente escuro e hostil, sentindo-se flutuar. Estava livre, estava livre, estava livre. Não via a hora de focar em outros projetos para a sua vida, descobrir novos gostos e treinar suas habilidades gestuais. Poderia ser o Hyuuga Neji de verdade.

E os primeiros que teria o prazer de abraçar com força no seu aniversário amanhã seriam os melhores amigos. 

Há três anos que não conversava pessoalmente com eles e, em especial, com Tenten. Depois que decidiu se afastar, evitava sair muito de sua casa e andar por seu lago favorito. Chorou de amargura por algumas noites, até enfiar na cabeça que estava fazendo pelo melhor. 

A esquiva não durou muito — para alívio do coração apertado do Hyuuga —, os três o encurralaram em seu quarto uma tarde depois dos estudos; tinham medo da maldade de Orochimaru, então arranjaram uma solução agradável que não colocaria ninguém em perigo. Como poderia Neji excluir-se daqueles que estavam consigo desde criança? 

Assim, os quatros passaram a trocar correspondências secretas algumas vezes na semana.

Kiba já estava trabalhando nos campos de hortaliças da família Inuzuka, e Temari ajudava os pais artesãos na ferraria. 

Mitsashi Tenten encontrou gosto em dar aulas. Criou — no quintal da casa de sua família mesmo — uma escola que atendia todos os tipos de crianças; ricas, pobres, com alguma dificuldade ou deficiência. Ela tornou-se uma jovem ainda mais linda aos olhos do Hyuuga, cada dia mais apaixonado por toda a bondade, empatia e sabedoria. Em cartas muito secretas, os dois escreviam suas juras de amor cada vez mais extensas. Ele revivia os beijos e toques que trocaram com tremenda euforia, desejando encontrá-la o quanto antes e finalmente viver a sua vida como deveria ser vivida. 

A jovem avisou que o esperaria no lugar de sempre para comemorarem depois de todo aquele tempo, não seria capaz de esperar até o dia seguinte para vê-lo. Estava louca de saudade. 

Com esse pensamento, ele dirigiu-se até o lago. A água azul e mansa cintilava sob a luz do sol, abrigando os patos branquinhos que dançavam de um lado para o outro. 

Tenten estava mesmo ali, encarando os pequenos morangos restantes do seu café da manhã em seu colo enquanto contava os segundos por aquele momento; os cabelos soltos em volta do rosto limpo e os olhos brilhantes refletiam a calmaria da água. O Hyuuga colocou a mão quente em seu braço, chamando sua atenção. 

“Bom dia”, ela gesticulou animada e ele sorriu. Os gestos que usava ainda eram os mesmos de anos atrás, àqueles que Neji treinava em seu quarto no escuro para nunca mais esquecer. Eram únicos, eram especiais e eram deles.

De repente, uma vontade de gritar tomou conta do seu ser, mas não o fez. Estava tão feliz que poderia explodir. Sentia vontade de fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que não sabia por onde começar. 

— Eu... Eu... — A voz dele era rouca, baixinha. Estava se esforçando para falar, para se fazer entender através do som de novo; toda a confiança na frente de Orochimaru de minutos atrás não existia mais. O sofrimento e a frustração eram nítidos em sua feição retorcida, as palavras cambaleantes e incoerentes. Apesar de tudo, ainda não era confortável fazer isso. 

Tenten calou-o com o dedo em cima de sua boca. Ele reparou como estava trêmula, transbordando de emoção com os olhos úmidos. Ela não queria ouvir a voz dele, não queria que ele sucumbisse novamente à pressão de não ser como os outros. Ela queria que o Hyuuga ficasse confortável consigo mesmo. 

“Não fale mais”. 

Ele tentou mais uma vez. A boca abria, mas o som ficava preso dentro de si. Algumas lágrimas começaram a fazer o seu caminho para fora dos bonitos olhos claros, acompanhando a emoção da amada. Nem ele sabia pontuar com certeza o que era, só sentia vontade de chorar por se sentir acolhido e entendido de novo sob a atenção dela.

Como se tivesse ficado longos anos longe de casa e finalmente tivesse retornado. 

“Não fale mais”, Tenten repetiu com gestos firmes, movimentando os dedos com cada vez mais aflição e levantando-se para ficar na mesma altura. As frutas rolaram para longe. 

O jovem segurou-a pelos ombros, juntando suas bocas atrapalhadas. O gosto salgado das lágrimas misturava-se com o doce dos morangos, um beijo ardente e necessitado de dois amantes que enfim ficariam juntos. 

Quando se separaram, Neji — mais confiante — sinalizou em frente ao rosto o que tanto queria dizer: 

“Eu te amo”.


End file.
